The Legend of Kel Tok
by Scriptseeker2000
Summary: Aliens from another planet come to Earth to seek help from the slayer against a great evil threating the galaxy. At the same time Faith awake from her coma looking for revenge. The two slayers must overcome their past and work as one, or the galaxy will
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not on BTVS or its charcters. If I did the show  
would have been different in the relationship pairings

Prolonge

"Find it you Fools! Lord Kalis wants that artifact. Faliure will result in your instant deaths!"

The Tengo demons nodded their response and continued looking through he wreckage. Fires continued to burn but their yellow skin made them immune. They clawed through the wreckage with claws that could rip through any metal as well as paralyse a person. They tried sniffing the air for magic but the air was too thick of burning flesh  
and rotting corpses.

Sirus continued to look on as the Tengo's searched. He also began to wonder if he made an error in using his fire balls. If only he hadn't been so excited on finally finding the rebels main base. He just couldn't stop himself from delivering a rain of fire on the place. Not to mention he knew the artifact wouldn't be destroyed by it. It should have worked out perfectly. Kill everyone and everything in the place, walk in and retrieve the artifact, and then walk back out and deliver it to Kalis. He was so sure that it would be that easy that he let the Tengo's feed on the bodies still intact. None were well enough to make into their children so they would have to be food instead.

Unfortunally things didn't happen the way he wanted them to. They had been searching for 20 minutes and yet found it. The Tengo's ability to since magic should have found it by now. By the way they howled when he found the place he knew the artifact was here. If he didn't find it soon the Tengo's wouldn't be the only ones to pay. Kalis other Elites had found their artifacts. If Sirus failed he would look bad in his Lords eyes, an embarresment. Lord Kalis did  
not suffer fools, he got rid of them.

Sirus was taken out of his thoughts by the ground suddenly shaking.  
Which was followed by the ground opening up as Sirus and the Tengo's  
tried to keep their balance. A circular light came out of the  
opening and ascended into the sky. It went about 20 feet in the air  
when it stopped and exploded. It created a bright flash that lit up  
the sky blinding all the Tengo's.

Shortly after the blast four hover scooters came out the ground and  
headed east. The Tengo's, still blinded, didn;t see them or the  
small chest one had under his arm.

Sirus on the other hand was born of fire and light and was therefore  
unaffected by the blast. He saw the four scotters with seven people  
heading east. He also saw the small chest and determined the  
artifact was in it. He could not let them escape.

Sirus raised his hands and yelled "FIRESTORM". TYhe skys darkened  
and fireballs rained down. They were heading right for the scooters  
and Sirus smirked at his success, or so he thought.

Inches from turning the rebels innto burning corspes like their  
friends the fireballs were reflected. They discenagrated into a blue  
shield erected around the rebels. This continued until they were out  
of Sirus's site and attack.

Sirus's glowing head glowed all the more brighter with his consuming  
anger. It was not his strongest attack, but still to deflect it  
meant there was a powerful magic user in the group. Sirus calmed  
himself and looked around. The Tengo's seemed to be regaining their  
sight.

"They've went east, we have to cut them off. Gather around me  
quickly so we can catch them." said Sirus.

The Tengo's immediantly obeyed and gathered around him. Sirus  
concentrated his mind and a orb of fire started to surround them  
all. Eventually the orb did surround them and it lifted them into  
the air. No heat could be felt from the inside, but any who touched  
the outside would be instantly incenterated.

Sirus then pointed his right arm east and the orb of fire took off in  
that direction with them inside. If there had been anybody alive to  
see it from the ground it would have looked like a comet in the night  
sky.

Elsewhere the last surviving members of the base continued their  
journey. The area they were traveling in was deserted. Sirus and  
his troops has searched through this valley many times and found  
nothing.

Suddenly the lead scotter driver raised his hand signaling the others  
to stop. Once they all did the leader rechecked his map and turned  
to the others.

"This is the place, do your stuff Ronda."

A woman got off the third scooter and came forward. She raised both  
hands forward and began an incantation.

"Oh mighty Temple of the acients hear our call  
Our world is in peril and about to fall  
We seek your protection and guidence this day  
So please show yourself and light our way".

Suddenly the air started to shimmer in front of them. Where once was  
empty space now stood a sixty foot temple. The door of the temple  
rose and a bright light shown through it. The rebels hurrenly guided  
their scooters inside the door and it closed behind them.

The inside of the temple was beautiful but they had no time to look.  
They kept a steady pace following through the tunnels and pathways  
that the light guided them through. Soon the light disappeared as  
they came into a room.

The room itself looked like a shrine with its many statues adorning  
the walls. Also the room provided its own light from the crystals in  
the ceiling. However what the rebels came to find was in the center  
of the room.

There were four 8 feet clear crystals separted forming a square. In  
front of the staiirs leading to it was a dial with different symbols  
on them. They drove their scooters to the dial and got off of  
them.

"Aliright Edward, use your books and find us a planet that suits our  
purposes" said the leader.

Edward pushed up his glasses and took off his back pack. He then  
opened it up and took a book out.

"Yes, of course Malachite. Now lets see, we need a world of magic,  
advanced culture as well as civilization-

"Stop the talking and do it damnit" interuppted Malachite.

Edward looked up over his glasses at him. "Sorry sir, I'll stop  
talking now." With that he put his head back in the book.

Unexpectanly the temple started to shake. Secons later it did it  
again.

"Sirus must have found us. Ronda, start creating a strong barrier  
around us. We need more time." said Malachite.

"I'll do my best Malachite, but my magic is weakened from Sirus's  
last attack as well as summoning the temple" said Ronda.

"I know Ronda, your best us all I can ask." pointing to three of his  
soilders "You three form a line in front of the stairs. Let no one  
get through, understand?"

"Yes sir!" said the soilders together and formed their blockade.

Malachite them turned to a teenage girl with blond hair. "You better  
get behind the soilders Sarah, their is little you can do."

Sarah nodded her head and got behind the blockade.

The temple shook again but Malachite had more to say. "Remember  
people, we must protect the artifact at all costs. If Kalis gets it  
no planet will be save from his terror."

Everyone nodded their head and prepared. Ronda concentrated on her  
magic while the soilders checked their weapons.

Malachite checked his weapon as well. The temple continued to shake  
as they continued to prepare themselves.

Finally the Ceiling blew out and a huge fireball came through.

"We're out of time Edward, choose one now." yelled Malachite.

Stuttering "Right, I believe this world-

"Shut up and do it!"

Edward nodded his head and turned back to the dial. He started  
turning it to match the symbols in his book.

From above them the fireball zoomed down upon them into a dive.  
Ronda raised her hands and once again a blue shield surrounded them.  
The fireball crashed into the shield but did not go through. However  
Ronda did go down to one knee.

"Hurry Edward, Sirus will break though any second." yelled Malachite.

The fireball backed up and creashed against the shield again. Once  
again the shield held but Ronda wento down to both knees and her nose  
started to bleed.

Malachite and the other soilders raised their weapons preparing for  
Sirus to break through. The knew their weaopns would have little  
acffect but they had nothing else.

They watched as the fireball rose to the very top of the ceiling and  
got brighhter. Even with the shield they could feel the immese heat  
it gave off. They all knew it was preparing for a major dive. They  
all looked to Ronda and from her tired form they knew she couldn't  
stop another attack. Then the fireball dived and they all tensed.

"I got it" yelled Edward. At the same time the fireball crashed into  
the shield and broke through. The fireball also exploded sending all  
of them to the ground.

Behind them up the stairs the crysrtals turned black and energy shot  
from them to the center. Suddenly a portal was formed there.

Malachite was the first to recover from the explosion and looked  
behind him. "Edward get going, we'll be right behind you."

Edward put his book in his back pack with the others and ran up the  
stairs into the portal.

As the others started to rise they were confronted with Sirus and a  
dozen Tengo demons.

"Your friend might have escaped but none of you will. Now give me  
the artifact Malachite and I promise your deaths will be swift." Said  
Sirus.

"Screw you Sirus, your boss will never have the Phoniex Gate." With  
that Malachite turned around toward the portal.

"NO!" Yelled Sirus knowing Malachite's intent and shot flames at  
Malachite's back.

However it was too late as Malachite threw the chest with the Phoneix  
Gate inside. Just as the flames incerated his body the chest went  
through the portal.

Damn you Malachite!" Sirus then started to run forward with the  
Tebgo demons right behind him.

The remaining soilders started to fire but their weapons had little  
effect. The Tengo's ran through the laser blasts and were on them in  
seconds. One Tengo took a soliders weapons and this spit acid into  
his face. The soilder yelled in horror and grabbed his decaying  
face. Two Tengo's reached another solider. One took the soilders  
weapons away while the other Tengo grabbed him by both arms. Then  
white wrappings came from the Tengo's three pores in its head and  
began to wrap the man up. The man struggled but it was pointless.  
His while body was eventually wrapped and it turned to yellow. By  
tomorrow the young man would be a Tengo as well.

The remaning soilder backed up the stairs with the girl behind him.  
He managed to kill one Tengo and took out his shock grenade. He  
threw it and and two more Tengo's were killed in a display of sparks  
and Sirus was momentarily stunned.

"Mortes Plumes" yelled Sarah and lighting shot from her fingers  
futher slowing down Sirus.

"Randor, take Sarah away from here" yelled Ronda.

"No master, I won't leave you" Sarah yelled even as Rando grabbed her  
and pulled her toward the portal.

"Oh no you don't" siad Sirus as he raised his hands to reap revenge  
on those who attacked him.

Ronda saw what he was about to do and summoned the last of her power  
from her aching body. "ARTIC BLAST."

Artic winds hit four Tengo's and Sirus freezing them on impact. The  
remaining Tengo's turned around and faced Ronda. Randor used the  
distraction to pull Sarah and himself into the portal.

As the Tengo's converged on her she threw a energy blast at the  
dail. The dial exploded and the portal started to close. At the  
moment Sirus broke from his frozen tomb. He saw the portal closing  
and ran towards it. He dived for the portal but was a second too  
late. The portal disappeared and Sirus hit the ground.

Ronda saw this and smiled. She then fell over from lack of energy.  
The Tengo's took this oppertunity to maul her.

Meanwhile Sirus banged is fist on the ground screaming his lungs  
out. He got up and turned to release his anger on the rebels. He  
was diappointed to see that the Tengo's had alrady torn them apart as  
well as put one in a cocoon. that futher angered him and he turned  
his attention to the four frozen Tengo's and proceeded to blow them  
up with his fireballs.

This made him feel a little better until he remembered his faliure.  
With the dial destroyed he had no idea where the rebels took the  
artifact. Only Kalis had the power to find them now. Sirus only  
hoped when he told him Kalis would spare his life. This was his  
first faliure after all. Unfortunally he knew that Kalis didn't give  
second chances. In short, he was a dead man.

Hope you enjoyed the story as this is my first BTVS. Buffy and the  
gang with come in in the next chapter. Please give me your input if  
I should continue. I have three more chapters written but want to  
wait if people like the story first.


	2. Chapter 2

disclamier: do not own BTVS and never will.

"So Buff, slow night tonight." said Xander

"Yeah, its the first time since Adam came on the scene. The vamps had been gaining more courage. Maybe my plan to put the fear of the slayer in them is working." said Buffy

"Considering the increase of deaths I thinks that's doubtful. It's more likely their planing something big. With our sucess rate being  
so low that's ot a good thing." said Willow.

"If it wasn't for Riley and the solider boys this town would have been over runned with demons by now. Of course if anyone else asks I  
never said that." said Xander.

"Yead, ever since the late professor Walsh tried to kill me I don't like them so much. Not to mention they catch more than kill. Trying  
to reform demons is a lost cause. The worse thing is that when it fails I have to clean up the mess. I really hate my job." said Buffy

"Look on the bright side Buffy" said Willow

"Which is"

"You finally have a boyfriend you don't have to hide the slayer part from. It fact it gives you more in common."

"Thanks Will, but he still has macho issues"

"As he should, no man likes a girl that can pick him over her head with one hand and not even struggle doing it." said Xander

"True, but it does get tiring trying not to hurt his male ego all the time" responded Buffy.

"Well maybe if . . . oh two o'clock." said Willow

"My watch only says 11:45, maybe you should-

Willow interuppted Xander "No, not as in time, 2 0'clock as in direction."

"I got it Will, you guys stay here I won't be long." said Buffy running off to face two vampires.

"Oh, that 2 o'clock" said Xander nodding to himself.

Willow could only roll her eyes and rethink her childhood crush on the boy.

Meanwhile the two vampires noticed Buffy running up to them. If they knew she was the slayer they didn't show it. They bared they fangs and waited for their food to come to them.

Buffy gripped her stake tighter in her right hand and went for the vamp on the left first. He spinned and used her left leg to try and  
sweep him. The vampire jumped over her leg just as Buffy expected and she continued her spin bringing her stake to the now landing  
vampires, eay kill.

Unfortnally it didn't go as planned as the vampire on the right hit her hand causing Buffy to miss the heart my a few inches. It still hit him the chest but was not fatal.

The vampire stumbled back from the force of the blow while the other took his chance to attack.

The vampore's unexpected help of his partner distracted Buffy enough that the vampire bot in a punch to her face as well as a kick to her stomach. These blows brought her back to here senses and she retailated.

The vampire tried to punch her in the face again but this time she caught it in her hand. The then proceeded to bend his wrist back  
effectivly breaking it. The vampire howled in pain and grabbed his broken wrist with his other hand. This left his heart totally unprotected.

Once again she was stopped in the kill by the other vampire interferring. But this time she was prepared and moved out the way  
of his flying jump kick. Once the vampire landed her turned and attempted a roundhouse kick to her head. Buffy dodged it but the  
kick hit the vampire in the head behind her sending him to the ground.

The vam,pire saw his error and looked to his partner in concern. Therefore he was surprised when a steak appeared in his chest. Buffy  
then ripped the steak of the vampire's chest as it was turning to dust. In a fluid motion she dived on the downed vampire and steaked  
him in the heart before he could recover. The vampire turned into dust under her and she fell to the ground.

"Way to go Buff." yelled Xander as he and Willow jogged to her.

Buffy rose from the ground and dusted herself off. "It was only two vamps, hardly worth the praise guys. But still, I appeciate the  
support."

As they reched her willow spoke "Tell me if I'm wrong Buffy, but it looked like they were protecting each other."

"You're not wrong willow, they were. Not only has Adam got them showing no fear. He now has them caring for on another. Not an easy thing to do considering vampires don't have souls." said Buffy.

"You think if we asked Adam real nicly he could get the vampires to be good?" asked Xander.

"I doubt it, he doesn't even understand the difference from good and evil himself. He's only doing this to make them better soilders."  
Responded Buffy.

"No worries Buff, your still champ of the graveyard"

"Yeah, and I'm so proud of that title" said Buffy Sarcastially.

"As you should be" said Xander not knowing that Buffy wasn't serious.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well come on gang, we still got three more cemetaries to patrol. I promised my mom I would be home by one and I want to start keeping my promises for a change."

With that Buffy walked off with her loyal scooby gang right behind her.

Whatr none of them noticed was they had been watched the whole time by a Camil demon. A green lizard type demon that had the ability to blind in with its surroundings. It's powers were similiare to that  
of a chamelion.

The Camil demon decided it had watched long enough and disingaged itself from the tree. He was now easy to see if anybody had been  
around. But no one was a he ran off to report the Slayers activites to his master.

If the demon had only watched them a little longer he would have seen something very unusual. The Slayer grabbed her stomach and dropped to both knees. She tried to stand but the pain was unbearable. He riends tried to ask her what was wrong but she couldn't hear them. ll of her concentration was on blocking out the pain.

For what seemed like hours but was only 15 seconds the pain finally topped. Just as sudden as it came it diappeared without a trace.  
Buffy let go of her stomach in disbelief and stood up very slowly. ow that she was without the pain she could hear her friends.

"Buffy, are you alright should we get Giles" said a nearly hysterical illow.

"Yeah Buff, what's the what?" asked Xander

Buffy calmed her breathing before she spoke " I don;t know what appen guys. I had an immese pain in my stomach that seemed like it  
would never stop. Then all of a sudden it was gone. I can't explain t but the pain didn't feel physical. It felt like some invisible  
force was pulling at me. Except that I have no idea where."

"Weird" said Xander, not knowing what else to say.

"I think that we should go see Giles." said Willow repeating her arlier statement.

"I think so too, but after partol. I don't think anything waas rying to hurt me, just get my attention." said Buffy.

"I'm sure that could have found a easier way." said a skeptical ander.

"I agree, but we'll ask Giles about it later. For now lets finish ur patrol" said buffy.

With that they continued their walk through the cematary.

Elsewhere someone else was going through the same immese pain. xcept that this persom was already unconsious and had been for some ime. Another differenence is that whiule Buffy considered the pain ad this person considered it good. It was the first thing they felt  
in months. This new sensation surged through this persons body ringing once dormant fuctions back to life.

Suddenly the monitor started to beat rapidily. The person on the bed lenched their fist and grinded their teeth. The patient was in a  
private room so it took some time for somebody to respond.

"I'm telling you doctor, it 's coming from the patent 13." said the urse.

"I'm rtelling you that is impossible. That girl cannot wake up. We nly keep her on life support because of the late Mayor Wilkins will  
that she be until the age of 21. The girl is effectively brain ead." said the doctor.

"I know all this, but it doesn't change the fact that she's awaken now." stated the nurse.

"Tt's some error with the machines. Once we reachj the room you'll see that-"

He never finished his sentence because as they entered the room they were confronted with an errie sight.

A 5'8 brunette was standing in the middle of the room. Her hair was tossed everywhere giving hjer the look of a mad woman. He clenched fists and narrowed eyed only confirmed this observation.

Both the doctor and the nurse were shocked speechless. Patient 13 was not only awake but standing. In other words Faith was back , and she was pissed.

end of chapter 2

sorry this was short, the next will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Do not own Buffy and never will.

The three survivors found themselve inside a crypt. Judgeing by the  
spider webs on the wall and the dirt on the floor it hadn't been used  
in some time. So for now at least, they were safe.

"You two should stay here while I explore this world" said Randor.

"That would be an illogical course of action Randor. You have no  
idea what danger this world has. I on the other hand do. Please  
allow me to educate you before you get yourself killed in your  
haste." said Edward.

"Don't talk down to me professor, I'm trained to handle any  
situation." siad Randor.

"So were the others, including your Commander Malachite. You my  
friend are all that's left of your breed" Edward said bluntly.

"You know nothing of our ways, you are not a soilder. Therefore you  
have no right to demean those that sacrificed themselves for your  
ass." said Randor angrily.

"That was not my intent. I respect you and am grateful to your  
soilder race. I'm simply saying what made them great was their  
ability to listen to others. I'm asking you to do that now. After  
all, we are all we have left." stated Edward.

To this Randor remained silent and Edward took that as his  
acceptance to hear him out.

"Thank you, first you shoud know this world has a variety of demons.  
However very few of them use any kind of magic. Most depend on brute  
strength and primitive weapons. The most numerous of this world seem  
to be called vampires."

"What are their strengths and weakness" interuppted Randor.

"Before I get to that I should explaiin their background. They start  
off as humanoids just like ourselves. A vampire uses its fangs to  
pierce a person's neck and draining them of their blood. Then the  
vampire cuts itself and forces its victim to drink from it. At which  
point the person sleeps for a night and a day and then rises. They  
too become a vampire and repeat the cycle."

"So instead of killing their victims they use them to add to their  
race. They sound alot like the Tengos."

"In that way they are, but that is where the similarites end. Unlike  
the tengo's vampires cannot stand sunlight. They burn to ash in  
seconds. Direct attacks by fire have the same result. Also they can  
be killed by a wooden or iron object to the heart. Cutting of their  
head is also a way to kill them. Also since vampires are close to  
pure demons holy things such as holy water or a cross can hurt them.  
Lastly they cannot enter a house unless they are invited."

"How can beings with so many weakness possibly be the most numerous  
demons? Are the defenses of this world on this world so weak?" asled  
Randor.

"Not so much weak as ill informed"

"Explain"

"Most of the people of this world don't know or accept the existence  
of demons. They belive the only demons in their society are their  
own kind in human form. Also don't forget that I said the most  
numerous, that doesn't mean they are the strongest. There are demons  
here who can control both fire and earth."

"Like the Elites" said a shocked Randor.

"Yes, but no where near the extent of their power. There are also  
those whose own bodies work as a weapon. They can slash as well as  
smash. They are those who can bend reailty itself. Again, no where  
near the extent of the Elites. Luckily accoeding to my books the  
most powerful demons have either been killed, banished, or imprisoned  
years ago."

"Just how recent is your information on this world?"

"Well roughly around 50 years"

"I hate to state the obvious, but alot could have happen since then.  
However we will deal with that when and if it happens. Based on what  
you have told me so far evil has a big advantage over good. It  
doesn't seem like we will have much support against Kalis followers  
coming after us. Let alone, and I pray this doesn't happen, Kalis  
himself."

"If you would allow me to finish I was only describing one side. Now  
I will explain the other."

"Alright then Edward get on with it. We have no idea how long it  
will take for them to track us here."

"Understood, now like most this world has those who defend it. From  
both outside and inside forces, more the latter. They go by diffent  
names and handle different situations depending on the danger level.  
Almost no magic is used in this enforcement but their technology  
makes up for it.

"Sush as?"

"To save on time they have powerful weapons. Not really advanced as  
other worlds but enough to get by. Also there are magic users but  
they are largely persecuted. Therefore they would jump at the chance  
to use their powers in our fight.

"But would they be willingly to risk their lives?"

"As always that depends on the person themeselve and at the moment  
that is unknown. But these factors or minor considering the real  
reason I chose this place. Besides being short of time of course."

"Alright, so who are these powerful allies that we must seek in our  
fight againt Kalis forces?"

Edward kept silent for a moment and then usherd one word "Kel Tok".

That one word made the world go silent. Randor was moving his mouth  
but no words were coming out. He finally closed his mouth and took  
a big breath. Randor then opened his mouth only to be interuppted by  
Sarah who had remained quiet since their escape.

"Such a being exists on this world?" asked Sarah in astonishment.

Edward simply nodded.

"I heard master Ronda speak of them. But not even she had met one  
before. Are you absolutely sure one exists here?" asked Sarah in  
desperation.

Edward nodded again.

"Now wait a minute, this makes no since. If a Kel Tok really exists  
on this world then why do some many demons roam here?" said Randor  
finally getting his voice back.

Edward turned his head up an said nothing.

"Well?" said an impatient Randor.

"The answer to that is simple, she doesn't know she is one" finally  
said Edward.

"How the hell couldn't you know!The ability to detroy a city with a  
snap of your fingers should be a dead give away." said Randor  
outraged.

"How do you know that it is a girl?" asked Sarah calmly.

"I'll start with Randor's question. Firstly, and Kel Tok's pwer is  
greatly exaggerated in the rumors you have heard. Also the power of  
a Kel Tok varies depending on the person themselve as well as their  
experience. On this world their is a Kel Tok born for every new  
generation."

"That's insane, that would mean that this planet is filled with gods"  
said Randor.

"I wasn't finished yet. What I meant was that a New Kel Tok can only  
be born after the old one dies. Therefore there is only one Kel Tok  
at any given time here. Futhermore the only powers that they can tap  
into are increased strength, senses, healing, and a high ability to  
detect evil no matter what the form. In this world thay are called  
Slayers. I know its a girl because only the female gender can become  
a slayer. They usualyy recieve this power between the ages of 15 and  
20. It's a shame that their life expectancy isn't more than 2 to 3  
years.

"What, but why?" said a nearly crying Sarah.

"Just think about it, just one girl to face the demons of the world.  
Not able to call upon outside help because she wouldn't be believed.  
Sure there are others that fight the good fight, but she is the  
front line. We all know when the front goes, the rest is soon to  
follow." said Edward.

"If she can only use those powers then what good is she to us? Those  
abilities might be special here, but the Elites would have no  
trouble destoying her." said Randor

"Again, you did not let me finish Randor."

" Then finish, I'm not waiting much longer Edward."

"Very well, I'll keep the explaination as short as possible. They  
can only tap into those powers because their minds haven't evolved  
enough to use their stronger ones. They haven't the concentration to  
summon or use their greater powers with. Thankfully, we can help  
them with this problem."

"We can, but how?" said Sarah.

"With my vast knowledge and your magic Sarah we can unleash the Kel  
Tok's, or slayer as she is called here, ultimate powers."

"But Ronda was the Sorceress, I am simply a apprentice. Won't it  
take substancial power to awaken this slayers ultimate powers?"

"In deed it will, and as Ronda's apprentice you have that power."

"What, but..."

"Don't worry Sarah, when the time comes you'll know what to do. Also  
you will recognize the aura of the slayer and be able to pint her out  
to us. That is why you must go with Randor when he goes out."

"That's unacceptable Edward, I work better alone. I would have to  
divide my attention by looking after her." said Randor.

"I believe you underestimate our young friends power. Nevertheless  
this is not up for debate. As you have said repeatinly we have  
little time before Kalis forces track us here. We must find the  
slayer as soon as possible. Sarah is the quickest way to accomplish  
that task."

Randor wanted to protest, especially since his own arguement was  
being used against him. Infortunally he knew Edward was right and  
reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, while you two are gone I will continue my researh of this  
planet. Hopefully I can find other things that would be helpful to  
our cause."

"You do that, and keep the chest hidden. It's time to get going  
Sarah. Also if you could perfom some kind of invisibility spell. I  
don't want to waste time fighting demons while we look for the  
slayer."

"I can, but it will only protect us from lowly demons. Those with  
heightened magic senses will detect us." said Sarah.

"Well lets hope we don't run into any of those then. See you later  
Edward, and watch yourself."

"You too, and one more thing. Don't tell the slayer she's a Kel  
Tok. Just give her a brief version of our situation and arrange a  
meeting. We must be careful how she finds out."

Randor didn't understand but nodded his head in agreement. He  
gripped his weapon and headed out of the crypt with Sarah right  
behind him.

"Good luck my friends, and may the guardians protect you." said  
Edward.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Suddenly the sounds of a man coming down some stairs was heard. As  
well as some muttered curses.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm bloody well coming, don't get your knickers in a twist." said  
Giles as he reached the bottem of the stairs. He then finished  
closing his robe and opened the door. The sight that was before him  
was one that he expected.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander were standing at his door covered in dirt.  
Buffy was also bleeding from her shoulder but showed no discomfort.  
He usherd them in wearily but serectly happy that they were safe.

"Hey Giles, got any soda in the fridge?" asked Xander.

"Xander, don't be so rude" admonished Willow.

"Your right Will, we should get something to eat first" siad Buffy

Xander nodded his head in agreement while Willow shook her head in  
exasperation.

For Giles part it was to early in the morning for him to be amused.

"Not that I'm not happy about you all visting me" said Giles  
dryly "But is there a specific reason you chose to see me at 12:30 in  
the morning?"

"Besides a patrol update, something strange happen to me tonight"  
said a more serious Buffy.

All sleep disappered from Giles eyes and his posture straighten "What  
happen Buffy"?

Buffy proceeded to tell Giles what happen after she dusted her first  
two vampires of the night. She finished up with telling him of  
facing a few vampires aftrewards, one in which scratched her  
shoulder. After she was done Giles went to his bookshelf.

"I think you were right in assuming it was something mystical. A  
slayer is highly sensative to magic around her and by your  
dsecribtion that is what occured. I'll of course look through my  
books for more information. Until then you should continue to be on  
guard. Some evil force may have arrived in Sunnydale."

"Great, as if Adam wasn't enough. I'm not sure I can handle another  
big bad Giles. I never felt anything like that before. There's no  
telling what kind of power this thing might have."

"That is only one possibility Buffy, they are numerous other things  
it could be. But since we are on the Hellmouth we can't be too  
careful. Now all of you return home, you still have school  
tomorrow." finished Giles

Willow's eyes brightened while Xander and Buffy groaned. They left  
Giles house with his face in a book.

On another planet someone else was explaining their nights  
activities. The listener, like Giles, was concerned over the  
information he was hearing. Unlike Giles however, he gave no  
reaction once the report was finshed. He didn't need to, everyone in  
the room lnew that he was furious.

Sirus worked to clear his throat silently as he awaited judgement.  
He eyes wondered everywhere but into the shadows in which Kalis  
surrounded himself in. He observed Tengo's, scantly clad servent  
girls from differnt worlds, 200 storm troppers, 50 artillary robots,  
and three Elites beside himself were present. The room itself was  
beyond extravagent. Crystal Cahandlers lighted the room and vast  
tresures from different worlds layed piled along the walls. Some  
stolen, some payment for 'protection'. The round dining room table  
to seat a 100 was in the middle. To the back of the room lay the  
throne. Very little could been seen of it because it was always in  
the dark.

Suddenly the entire throne room went dark. No one said a word. They  
knew that it was Kalis acting out his emotions. Seconds later light  
returned to the room. The sight that appeared surprised no one.

8 Tengo heads had been decapatated, 14 storm troopers chest were  
imploded, and four servent girls were gone without a trace. Sirus  
himself was missing his right hand. The pain was immese but Sirus  
showed none. To do so would result in futher punishment, Kalis did  
not tolerate the weak.

Kalis fiery eyes slowly dimmed inside the shadows. Everyone knew he  
had calmed and was about to speak.

"I need not tell you how unsatisfactory this report is to me. Not  
only does your faliure make you look like a imcompentent idiot. It  
makes me look bad that I chose you. Your fellow Elites accomplished  
their tasks with little trouble. Perhaps I was mistaken in choosing  
you as an Elite. But I don't make mistakes, do I Sirus?" said Kalis

Sirus remained silent knowing he was not to answer. On the inside he  
was continuing to concentrate on blocking out the pain of his missing  
hand.

"Since I don't make mistakes, that must mean that you didn't make  
one. You must have allowed the rebels to escape on purpose. To make  
them believe that they got away from you. You must have a brilliant  
plan to explain all this. Plese enlighten us in on this plan Sirus."

Sirus quickly went through his mind trying to find an explanation.  
At the same time aware that the other Elites were enjoying his  
discomfort and fear. Unexpectantly Kalis saved him from further  
embarrasment.

"Only joking with you Sirus, you know how I like to joke" Kalis then  
started to laugh from the shadows which echoed throughout the entire  
room. The very sound could tear the flesh from bones. Everyone else  
in the room started to laugh as well including Sirus, though  
nervously.

Just as it started, Kalis stopped. Everyone one in the room stopped  
laughing as well. The room was once again in complete silence.

"In preparation for me recieving the final artifact that will make me  
a god you decided to get me a present. A new planet to add to my  
empire. To make it more interesting you even involved a little cat  
and mouse. Us being the cat and the rebels being the mice. I am  
pleased you didn't forget how much I enjoy games." said Kalis.

Sirus was astonished, Kalis was making an excuse for him. They both  
knew that it was a lie. However he was giving him a second chance  
while at the same time making himself look good. Sirus actually  
started to smile at the moment. The smile disappeared when he felt  
a cold chill envelope his entire body.

Kalis voice went raw "Although I enjoy games, I want this one to end  
quickly. After I locate the rebels you will go there at once.  
Torture and kill who you must to retrieve the artifact. You shall  
have a small army and can aquire local help if needed. Bring back  
the artifact as well as the head of the strongest warrior of the  
planet. After which I will restore your hand and you will stand at  
my side as I conquer the universe. Now leave me, I will contact you  
when I locate the rebels location." finished Kalis.

Just as quickly the cold chill was gone. Kalis had used his powers  
to show Sirus he was far from forgiven. Sirus bowed his head and  
turned and left the throne room among the stares of the others.

Back on Earth, another person was already on their way to the  
artifact, though unknowingly. Faith was on her way to Sunnydale for  
only one reason, revenge.

Shortly after waking up Faith confronted the first two people she  
saw. Though she was far from full strength it was easy to subdue  
them. From them she was able to learn that she was in Arizona,  
specifally The Phoniex Institute of Medicine. It was a private  
hospital not open to the public. The Mayor had had her sent their in  
secret shortly beofore graduation had started. She also found out  
that he had mysteriously disappearred later that same day. It was no  
mystery to Faith, yet another reason to kill Buffy.

Ordilies had arrived to restrain her, but they too were no match for  
her slayer strength. Whatever power surge had awken her had her a  
good dose of adreline. That combined with here rage made her an  
unstoppable force.

After sercuring the hospital staff, she didn't feel like killing  
them, she was able to find her chlothes she had on that night. She  
also found a letter that turned out to be the mayor's will. It  
basically consisted of a key and directions to a lock box that had  
talismans he had obtained over the years. Also it explained after  
his death 27 million dollars were to be moved in to an account under  
the name Sarah Parker. Documents and identifaction had already been  
created to show that this person exsisted. What others didn't know  
was that Sarah and Faith were the same person. Even after her faliure  
and his death he still looked after her. She would make sure that  
she didn't fell him a second time.

After leaving the hospital she walked to the nearest pay phone. She  
called the bank and used her account number the mayor's documents  
gave her. The bank was happy to help a rich customer and offered to  
help her in any way. She asked to find the next flight to  
Sunnydale. After a couple of minutes the banker came on line saying  
they weren't any flights to Sunnydale because it had no airport.  
However there was a flight to Los Angeles that left in two hours.  
Also they would assign a limo to pick her up and take her to  
Sunnydale from there. Faith refused and said she rather drive  
herself, preferbly a Jag. The backer followed her instructions and  
told her the tickets would be waiting for her at the airport under  
her name. Faith thanked the womaen and hung up. After she got to  
Los Angeles her next step was Sunnydale, and the death of the blond  
bitch Buffy Summers.

Hope you enjoy the story so far. I changed Faith still being in  
Sunnydaly because I thought that made her too vulnerable. Also I'm  
very proud of my made up villian Kalis and hope you like him too.  
Hints for next chapter: Sirus VS. The Commandoes.


End file.
